Nunca más
by OFIXD
Summary: Puedes destruir tu mundo en sólo unos segundos. Keveddy vs Kevedd. EddEd vs Kevedd.


**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Lime, Lemon, infidelidad, OoC, Realismo mágico, FANFIC DE ESCENAS. One-shot.

**P**arejas principales: **Eddy x Kevin, Edd x Kevin, Edd x Ed**

**D**edicado: A **Don** **Gabriel García Márquez **(6 de marzo de 1927, Aracataca, Colombia – 17 de abril de 2014, México D.F)

_Descanse en paz, señor. Algún día nos encontraremos en Macondo._

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Ninguno, es una práctica.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: (Me lo guardo para mi)

**Summary: Puedes destruir tu mundo en sólo unos segundos.**

**ES UN FANFIC DE ESCENAS**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales el enlace a este fic. No te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- Nunca más -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Era el día de su aniversario y ambos estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Eddy sonreía y gemía con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos de vez en cuando mientras sentía a su novio embistiéndolo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y profundo. Edward sólo podía rodear con sus piernas el trasero de su hermoso novio mientras con sus brazos le rodeaba el cuello. Kevin embestía pero no miraba a su pareja ni le acariciaba demasiado... ni siquiera pensaba en su chico, por eso no le miraba a la cara. Kevin Harvey sólo podía pensar en la expresión de placer de su amante, con Eddy sólo estaba follando por pena, a pesar de que era su novio.

—¡Kevin, Kevin! —gritó Eddy a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

—¡Estás muy estrecho! —gritó Kev. La verdad es que Eddy le parecía un chico virgen a veces porque su propio miembro era muy grande y el ano del moreno muy pequeño.

—¡KEVIN! —gritó una última vez antes de llorar de placer.

—¡EDD-Y! ¡EDDY, EDDY! —rectificó el pelirrojo. Sintió alivio al vaciarse dentro del otro mientras notaba que Edward no se había fijado en lo que había gritado al principio.

Había gritado el nombre del que creía su verdadero amor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ed era algo bruto en la cama, pero dulce, gentil y bueno al mismo tiempo. Edd se mordía el labio mientras su novio le sujetaba las caderas y le penetraba desde atrás. Estaba a cuatro patas en el recibidor de casa del pelirrojo, no había llegado a quitarse ni el bolso en el que llevaba sus útiles escolares y ahora sentía que la bolsa golpeaba sus manos a medida que Edward Horace aumentaba el ritmo. Ed era así, desordenado, apasionado, un torbellino. Casi nunca llegaban a desvestirse del todo, el pelirrojo no tenía paciencia para eso.

—¡Eres mi poni, Doble D! —y también gritaba cosas raras.

—¡Montame, Ed, he sido muy malo! —y eso le encantaba.

Se había enamorado de Ed repentinamente ya hacía unos meses. El pelirrojo era dulce, cariñoso y divertido, Doble D sabía que el otro le amaba... pero tal y como había llegado se estaba esfumando, su amor estaba muriendo. Ahora el moreno del gorro tenía a otra persona en su mente y su corazón, y mientras llegaba al orgasmo con su todavía pareja deseó no tener a _ese _pelirrojo penetrándole.

Hubiese preferido a su amante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eddy y Kevin estaban haciéndose cariñitos en la cama del bajito, ¿A quién quería engañar Kev? Eddy le seguía gustando, ¿Tanto como su amante?

—Te quiero, Kev —dijo Eddy acurrucándose en el pecho del quarterback.

—Y yo, bobo, y yo.

Eddy sonrió de ese modo tan propio suyo, dulce, como si fuese un inocente querubín. Se giró hacia su mesilla y se puso a rebuscar en un cajón. Kevin borró la falsa sonrisa que lucía desde hacía un rato y suspiró.

—Tengo algo para ti, mi amor —anunció mientras rebuscaba en el cajón —. ¡Aquí está!

Kevin abrió el pequeño paquete que Eddy le entregó y de allí sacó una pulsera de plata con un diseño bastante extraño: simulaba una cadena de bicicleta con una placa de inspiración militar en la que se leían sus nombres grabados en un corazón.

—Vaya, es... muy chula —le gustó el diseño, pero no el hecho de que llevase grabados los nombres de ambos en la placa.

Él quería romper con Eddy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Kev, tío, eso que Doble D y tú les estáis haciendo a Eddy y Ed es asqueroso —le dijo Nazz a su amigo.

—Vamos a romper con ellos, pero cuando sea el momento —respondió el pelirrojo.

—¿Y cuándo va a ser eso, Kevin? Has celebrado tu aniversario con Eddy mientras tienes un romance con uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando se entere?

—¡Pues por eso no le dejo ahora, Nazz! Queremos explicarselo, a los dos.

—Eddy no se merece lo que le estás haciendo, él te quiere, Kevin —dijo la chica.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh? ¿Quieres que renuncie al chico al que amo sólo porque Eddy me quiere?

—¡Igual puedes arreglarlo!

—¿Lo mio con Eddy? Eso está muerto para siempre, Nazz, yo nunca volveré a quererle.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué llevas en la mano la pulsera que te regaló por vuestro aniversario?

Kevin miró la pulsera antes de quitársela y dejarla caer en la arena de la zona de construcción.

—Eres gilipollas, Kevin.

La chica dejó al pelirrojo solo allí mismo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo, Doble D! —se quejó Ed.

—Oh, amado mío, sólo iré por unas horas a la biblioteca, después volveré aquí contigo —mintió Doble D con una falsa sonrisa.

—¡Pero te pueden secuestrar los extraterrestres! ¡Lo leí en un cómic de _Evil Tim_!

—Eso es absurdo, amor. Volveré en unas horas —Ed le puso carita de cachorro a punto de llorar.

—Vale, Doble D.

Se besaron dulcemente.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó Ed al separarse.

—Cla-claro, ¿Por qué pre-preguntas eso? —contestó el del gorro nervioso.

—Ya no me lo dices mucho. Luego te llamo —dijo Ed muy serio.

—Ya te llamaré yo, llevo el móvil en silencio.

Doble D se fue a encontrarse con su amante sin saber que ya nunca volvería a besar a Ed.

Nunca más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kevin y Doble D se besaban el el bosque mientras se quitaban la ropa.

—Te he echado de menos, Eddward.

Doble D se tumbó en la verde y fresca hierba y esperó a la penetración que no tardó casi nada en llegar. Se abrazaban, besaban y acariciaban. Lo hacían apasionadamente.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó su teléfono sonar. Primero había sonado el teléfono de Edd, mucho más tarde el de Kevin.

Eddy fue quién les llamó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Doble D no le cogía el teléfono, mierda, mierda y más mierda. No entendía una sola palabra de los deberes que les habían asignado para el día siguiente. Agotado se tiró a su cama y enterró la cara en la almohada, pero de golpe se le ocurrió que Kevin podría ayudarle.

Eddy fue corriendo a casa de Kevin a buscarle.

—No lo entiendo, Edward, Kevin dijo antes de salir que teníais una cita —le dijo la madre del pelirrojo cuando le preguntó por él.

—No habíamos quedado —respondió Eddy extrañado.

—Igual se ha confundido, o tú lo has olvidado.

—No lo sé, da igual, gracias señora Harvey.

—Ai, Edward, llevas un año saliendo con mi hijo y nunca me llamas por mi nombre, y a la familia se le tutea.

—Lo siento, Elisabeth.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eddy McGee estaba verdaderamente asustado, su novio no respondía al móvil y le había dicho a su madre que ellos iban a verse, ¿había olvidado algo? Empezó a preguntar a los chicos del cul-de-sac hasta que Nazz le dijo que la última vez que le había visto había sido en la zona de construcción.

La rubia observó al preocupado y enamorado bajito mientras éste se alejaba rápidamente en busca de su novio. Le dio una pena inmensa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eddy recorrió la zona de construcción en busca de su novio, igual Kevin estaba escondido para asustarle o darle una sorpresa. El bajito sonrió al pensarlo.

Cuando vio la pulsera de Kevin en el suelo se asusto muchísimo. El pelirrojo no aparecía ni contestaba al móvil y su pulsera aparecía por ahí abandonada... el chico McGee sintió que pronto lloraría y deseó que todo fuese una pesadilla.

Su instinto le dijo que buscase a su novio en el bosque, y eso hizo, se adentró en el bosque en silencio para salvar a su pareja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kevin y Doble D estaban iniciando las preparaciones para un segundo polvo, esta vez Kevin iba a recibir y por eso Eddward le estaba preparando.

Para excitar a su amante Kev pegaba gemidos altos mientras sonreía al del gorro. Oh, funcionaba a la perfección, Doble D estaba cada vez más duro.

El moreno no tardó mucho en penetrar al pelirrojo y empezar con fortísimas estocadas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eddy agarró el palo más grande y robusto que pudo encontrar, si alguien estaba lastimando a su novio lo iba a pagar muy caro. Caminó por la zona sigilosamente, seguido por hermosas y brillantes mariposas amarillas. Los árboles no le dejaban ver y por ello empezó a levitar, así era más fácil.

Desde el cielo vio la escena que rompió su corazón. Kevin y Doble D lo estaban haciendo. Su llanto se transformó en una tormenta.

Rayos, truenos, lluvia, perros y gatos llovían... Kevin vio a Eddy en los cielos y su amor por él volvió. Gritó desesperadamente su nombre, gritó y trató de subirse a un árbol sin vestirse siquiera, se despellejó dedos y rodillas pero no le importó. Sólo quería a Eddy de vuelta. Cuando estuvo en la copa y a sólo un metro de Eddy éste huyo por el cielo, toda la vegetación por encima de la que pasaba moría bajo escarcha que aparecía a causa de su dolor. Kevin saltó de árbol en árbol hasta que salió del bosque, justo para ver como Eddy descendía al suelo justo en el centro del cul-de-sac. Doble D estaba a su lado suplicándole que no le contase nada a Ed, pero Ed ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

El gorro de Edd se escurrió dejando a la vista ese pelo verde tan hermoso que él se empeñaba en ocultar, parecía más oscuro debido a la lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Kev sólo pudo contemplar desde lo lejos como la lluvia se convertía en un violento río que amenazaba con destruir el mundo tal como lo conocía. Pudo ver a Eddy mirándole con dolor y también pudo ver como su cuerpo se fundía con el agua del río y cuando quiso darse cuenta su amado había desaparecido para siempre.

—¡NO! ¡EDDY! ¡EDDY, MI AMOR!

—¡Ha muerto por tu culpa! —le acusó Nazz.

Ed sólo miró a Edd, después olvidó lo que sentía por él, olvidó a Edd en realidad.

Todos, excepto Kevin, olvidaron a Eddy, pero Ed olvidó también a su antiguo amor, era como si se hubiese convertido en uno de esos confusos recuerdos que no se sabe bien si son un sueño o si han ocurrido en realidad.

Doble D iba a tener un bebé. A los dos días nació una preciosa niña, hija de él y de Ed, a la que llamó Rosa. La niña hablaba y andaba a los minutos de nacer, además tenía un precioso pelo verde. Jugaba entre las flores que nacieron tras la desaparición del río que se llevó a Eddy.

Rosa intentó tocar un día a Ed y éste se convirtió en abono que sirvió para los campos de Rolf, se convirtió en tal cantidad que por cinco años no necesitaron adquirir más. Doble D estaba triste por la pérdida de Ed, pero pensó que eso haría feliz al otro, el ser abono para los campos que tanto amaba. A veces parecía recordar a un amigo que tuvo una vez, un chico bajito, pero no recordaba su nombre, el recuerdo se le escapaba como arena entre sus dedos.

Si Edd y Kevin pudiesen volver atrás en el tiempo les dirían a sus novios: _cariño, vuelve._

_Eddy, te amo._

_Ed, te adoro._

_Eddy, eres mi todo._

_Ed, lo eres todo para mi._

_No te vayas, Eddy._

_Vuelve, Ed._

_No queremos una vida sin vosotros..._

Nunca más.

_**FIN**_

_**Notas de la autora: Nada que añadir.**_

_**Paz hermanos.**_

_**OFIXD**_


End file.
